


Tell a Story Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School, end of a project, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this finale/sequel to Jelly Bean Day (Day 22) and World Penguin Day (Day), Darcy and Tony discuss the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell a Story Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27
> 
> Holiday: Tell a Story Day  
> Prompt: Finale/Sequel to Jelly Bean Day (Day 22) and World Penguin Day (Day 25)

“Alright, everyone!”  Darcy called out when the bell rang, “Today’s task is pretty straightforward.  Today you need to be evaluating the success of your school improvement project and planning how you will present your results.  I want results presented in a way that makes sense for your project, so make sure you get on my calendar early.  For example, last year I attended a baseball game where a group presented their field clean-up project prior to the game.”  Darcy moved to the wall where she had hung a giant piece of butcher paper.  “Here is the sign-up calendar.  As a rule, I will only attend one morning event per day and one evening event per day.  Otherwise you only have class time as an option. Are there any questions?”  She looked around then said “Then get to work!”

Immediately Jemma was at her desk. ”Question,” Jemma said. “All presentations must happen on school grounds, correct?”

“Yes, Jemma.”

“Okay then,” she said, and then nodded at Fitz who was waiting to write their presentation on the calendar.

“Jemma?” Darcy called as Simmons turned to walk away.

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“I’ll be very interested to learn just how much of what has been happening has been part of your project.”

“Miss?”

“I just wonder how much is your doing and how much is my own mind reading into things because I know your project exists.”

“Oh,” Jemma said, somewhat surprised.  “That will be interesting.”

“So, wait,” Skye broke in, “you think there are things going on that might not even be part of our project?  Because that might be important for our final presentation.”

“Nope.  Not sharing.  You did what you did and that’s all you need to present on.”

“But what we did might have influenced the other acts which is fascinating!” Fitz added as he joined them.

“Okay.  You all are oddly vested in this.  We can save it for the presentation.”

“Fine, fine,” Skye waved it off.  “Don’t share.  I think we’ll have a pretty excellent final presentation with or without that input.”

***

Friday night found Darcy sitting in her own classroom, which the group had set up as a nice dinner.

“Tonight we are here to present our final review of our school improvement project,” Fitz started.  “In order to present our findings, we must first discuss where the initial idea came from.  So, I present to you, our instigator.”

Darcy was surprised to see Principal Potts enter.  “Pepper?” she asked.

“Thank you Fitz.  Hello Darcy.”

“Hi?”

“May I just start by saying I am so glad that you approved this project?  It was going to be so much harder to deal with otherwise.”

“Deal….with?” Darcy stammered.

“Let me tell you a story.  You see, this project really is about improving this school if, for no other reason, than it will improve my sanity.  Do you know how much time I’ll save not having meetings where Tony talks about you in a wall of monologue?  How much more productive I could be?”

“Talks?  About me?”

“Darcy,” Pepper said, coming right next to her, “this project was bound to be a success as long as you said yes to it.”  Pepper turned to the students, “Now then, the four of us are going to leave.  The students have prepared a final report for you to peruse after dinner.  Have a good night Miss Lewis.”

Pepper escorted the group out and then came back a moment later, shoving Tony in and shutting the door.

“Uhhh, I’m not really sure what’s going on here.  I was supposed to meet Pepper for dinner tonight?  But she told me to meet her here,” Tony started, apparently intent on continuing to talk if Darcy didn’t interrupt.

“I can explain,” she said, not totally believing in her ability to do just that.  Tony quirked an eyebrow at her.  “Just sit,” she commanded.  “You’re not having dinner with Pepper, you’re having it with me.”

“Like a date?”

“I do believe that was the intention.”

“Why?”

“Remember how you delivered that improvement project proposal to me?” Darcy said, only stalling a bit.

“Yeah?” Tony said, confused.

“Well the proposal was about me.  And you.  It was about us.”

“Us?”

“Apparently it was Pepper’s idea.  According to the proposal, the school climate would be much improved if we dated.”

“So all those random things the kids were asking me to do?”

“Part of their project.”

“Pepper too?”

“So it would seem.”

“Did you know?”

“I approved the project, but told them I didn’t want to know any details until the end since my own knowledge could mess things up.”

“So you said yes to a project that was basically about setting us up?”

“I, erm, yes.  I did.  The tumblr research was very persuasive.”

“What tumblr research?”

“You seem to be taking this all in step.”

“You mean like how you greenlit a matchmaking project?”

Darcy blushed.

Tony looked at her.  “Let’s start over.”  He stood up and walked away from the table.  “Miss Lewis, you look lovely tonight.  Would you have dinner with me?”

“Why yes, Tony, I would love to.”

“Good, because it seems to already be here.”

Darcy laughed.  “So did you know about any of this?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush.  “I might have mentioned back at the start of the year that my school year would be much improved if I ‘got to hit that.’”

“Ahhh, there’s the Tony I know.”  She picked up a basket and offered it to him.  “Roll?”

***

In the hallway Pepper turned to the students.  “Thank you so much for your participation.  I’ll make sure that Miss Lewis gives everything you’ve done its due consideration, regardless of how the date goes.”

“You think she’d fail us if it was a bad date?”

“No, I don’t.  But, in case she does, I do have have gradebook override codes, so no need to worry.”  Pepper started walking down the hell.  “Let’s give them some privacy, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have Tony be behind all this, but then I thought about poor Pepper, and how she probably had to listen to her best friend go on and on and on about a coworker, and she was 1000% done with it.


End file.
